dungeons_and_bearsfandomcom-20200214-history
DnB A Quest for Goblins Season 1: Invasion
Episode 1: Putting the Force in Reinforcements The great cataclysm; an event that has been shrouded in mystery by the cruel hand of time, but what is known is that it resulted in a great loss of natural resources, which put great tension between the elvish south and the pig-ork occupied north. Things finally came to a head when the High King of the Pig Ork Tribes was assassinated in an attempt by the elves to drive the other clans into disarray via a succession crisis. However instead of the tribes fighting each other, the clans banded together and invaded the elvish lands. The players are a group of mercenaries hired by Chief Gnash Molars: Chief of the Molars Clan, to assist with the war effort, with promises of being declared dukes or duchesses once she is declared the High Queen. Our heroes are: Kei De Tul: an Elf Archer and cook who came to the camp to eat Lydia Harlaw: a Human Hedge Witch, who came to help end the war as it takes place near her home And Teol Na Faehr: an elf mage, who was booted due to his pyromantic tendencies The Trio arrives at the main battle camp of the Molars clan, where they meet Gnash Molars. There they learn that The Molars were recently involved in a battle that resulted in massive casualties for their side. Although they won the battle, they’ll need reinforcements to stay in the war. Luckily a Goblin Spawning Pit was located out in the nearby forest and Gnash wants them to help her claim it for her clan. The group agrees and they head out to the woods, but not before warning them that other the elvish army and other Orc clans may be looking for the pit and they can’t afford to look weak in front of them. While searching for the pit, the gang encounters three Pig-orks from the Butcher-Block Clan, a rival clan that don’t like the molars so much. Due to their intimidating manner, Lydia panics and launches a bolt of lightning. Teol tries to help but flubs his spell giving the Pig-orcs time to counter attack the group. Teol and Kei take the brunt of the attack but Kei manages to kill one the pig-orcs before Lydia Roots the remaining two using vines. As Gnash isn’t liked by the Butcher-Block Clan, and letting them go would make it worse, Teol kills them and they continue to look for the pit. After a short while, the group finds the Goblin Spawning pit and Gnash prepares a magic totem that should allow them to spawn the goblins. Kei however hears something coming so Lydia prepares a trap by summing large “rapey” vines. This proves useful as a force of 20 elvish warriors arrives on the scene, but five are taken out right off the bat by the trap, and another 4 are taken out by Teols flames. The remaining elves try to attack but the swampy terrain hinders their progress. Kei wanted to eat them but was too full to do so at the time. So Lydia zaps the water the elves are in, electrocuting 6 other elves. Teol tries to take out the remaining five, but the moisture in the air causes him to flub the spell. This gives the elves the chance to attack, and manage to injure most of the party. Lydia repels the elves by creating an electromagnetic shield and knocks them away, and Teol manages to summon a hail of fire that kills the rest. This fire also activates the totem, and soon summons hundreds of goblins that build a small fortress over the swamp. As a symbol of their allegiance, the goblins bestow the group a Goblin war totem, which allows them to re-roll an attack once per encounter. Gnash remarks that while it won’t turn the tide of the war, it will give them a chance to defend themselves in case of attack. Episode 2: Where Eagles Swear: Deff Skwadron Episode 3: